Spamano Answers Your Questions!
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Basically what the title says Rated T for cursing and (possible) sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Send in questions~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me I have no money-**

Romano and Spain were sitting in their shared apartment, the Italian nation on his laptop when an email came through. With Spain's arm around him, he clicked the email and read it with a bored expression, his face slowly growing more confused and curious. Spain of course noticed this and looked at Romano with a smile. "You okay Roma? You look a little confused mi amor." Romano rolled his eyes at the term of endearment and showed him the email.

 _To: Italia Romano_

 _From: Anonymous_

 _You and your boyfriend (don't even try to deny it) Spain have been chosen to answer all kinds of questions that fans have about you two! They can ask about your relationship (dates and anything else) and you have to reply no matter what. No you really don't have a choice in this. Anyway questions should be coming in soon so be prepared to respond!_

Spain raised an eyebrow. "Fans?" The to thought for a moment before Romano snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh yeah! Remember when one of Japan's people found out about us and the rest of the nations?" Spain nodded. "Si…" "Well turns out they made a web series about us, and even turned it into an anime and shit." Romano replied, typing in the word 'Hetalia' in the search bar of his laptop.

Pictures of them popped up as well as many fanfiction sites, Tumblr posts and fan-art. Romano rolled his eyes at the fanfiction sites. "Apparently a lot of the fans want certain countries to be together…I guess we're one of them?" Spain grinned. "Well lucky for them then~ But how did this person get your email Roma…?" Romano shook his head. "I don't know and to be honest, I don't want to know." Spain chuckled and nodded. "That's probably for the best." Romano shuddered at the thought of random strangers asking about his relationship with Spain.

"I hope they don't ask anything too fucking personal…" Romano muttered, Spain giving him a look of confusion. "Like what?" "You know…" "OH! Well I'll answer those for you so you don't get embarrassed mi corazon~" Romano sighed and closed his laptop. "Either way it'll be embarrassing…But grazie." Spain smiled and hugged the other tightly, Romano staying still and letting the stupid (read: cute) nation hold him.

 **AN: Until the next chapter of this, my other stories or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the support on my stories!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything PLEASE DON'T SUE ME**

Romano was in his and Spain's shared bedroom, browsing on the internet when a tiny 'ding' came from his laptop. With a raised eyebrow, the male clicked on his emails and read it quickly.

 _Dear Romano and Spain,_

 _You have your first few questions. Please answer honestly and don't be afraid to give details about anything they ask. Good luck!_

 _~Anonymous_

Romano sighed softly and rubbed his temples, weary about what the questions would be. "Spain! Get your ass in here, we have some questions from people." The sound of feet pounding against the wooden floors of the house could be heard, and Spain opened the door to their bedroom with a 'BANG'.

"I'm here Roma~!" Said nation rolled his eyes and pat the spot next to him, muttering about how Spain didn't need to open the door with such force. The tanned country smiled and sat next to his boyfriend, staring at the laptop. "I'm guessing this other email is the questions…?" Romano questioned, clicking on the second email that had just come in.

 _Heyy! Romano and Spain! And also shout out to the author! Anyways I'll be giving off some few questions if you don't mind~_

 _To Romano and Spain: Have you ever been passionate towards spain/romano?_

 _To both again: Who has the most delicious tomatoes?_

 _To Spain: What do you love on Romano? Is it his personality? Looks? and Why?_

 _To Romano: What do you feel whenever you are with Spain?_

 _That's all~_

 _~SpaManoForLife_

"Author…?" Spain muttered, looking at the questions. "Probably a nickname or something for the person who told us about the questions in the first place." Romano replied. Spain made an 'oh' sound in realization, chuckling at the first question. Romano blushed slightly and face palmed.

"Well...Spain can be pretty fucking passionate when he wants to be. I mean c'mon, he is the COUNTRY OF PASSION." Romano replied, hitting Spain's shoulder when he winked. The older nation smiled widely. "Si, I can be passionate when I want to. But so can you Roma~ You just don't show it very often." Romano once again, hit Spain on the shoulder and muttered foe him to shut up.

At the second question, all the younger nation did was point a finger to Spain, who smiled in response. "I mean look, my tomatoes are pretty damn good but his? They are AMAZING." Spain stood up and mockingly bowed at Romano's words. "You are too kind mi Roma~" After doing this, he sat back down and noticed Romano had started blushing more than he usually does. He looked at the next question and smiled softly, looking at the nation beside him.

"That's an impossible question for me to answer without taking all day…I love everything about him and every day I find another thing I love about Romano. I love his accent, his hair, his eyes, that cute curl and the way it makes a heart shape sometimes. His skin, his lips, his hands and the way they are soft but firm, his hips, his figure, his smile, his laugh, his scowl, his pout, his frown, the way he cries. I love his personality and how he acts so harsh on the outside, but is truly such a kind and caring person on the inside, how he loves his family, how he's so protective of his friends and his people, how he would risk his life for a random stranger so they wouldn't get hurt, how he bears all the pain of his country but doesn't flinch…How he is so strong and he's survived all these battles and wars with his country and within himself…I love his blush and how he gets embarrassed over the smallest things, how he looks when he's sleeping and dreaming…But the thing that I love most about him, is that he is simply Romano. The country and person who I love with all my heart and wouldn't trade for the world."

Romano was hiding his face in his hands, trying to hide the blush on his face and trying to make his curl not form the shape of a heart. Spain smiled widely at this and lifted his face up to kiss his forehead. "You are so damn cheesy sometimes…I swear how do I even handle you?" Romano muttered. The other nation chuckled fondly and kissed his nose before leaning back.

They both looked at the next question and Romano once again, turned as red as a tomato. "Why does my skin hate me…?" Romano said quietly, sighing as he tried to cool his cheeks. "What do I not feel with Spain? I feel…Everything when I'm around him. One moment I'm pissed and the next moment I'm about to die of fucking happiness and I'm melting into a pile of mush. When he's gone I get sad and when he's next to me I'm embarrassed and shit. There is not one emotion I don't feel when I'm around Spain…But mostly I just feel…Warm and all that…"

Spain tackled Romano with a bear hug, almost suffocating the poor nation. "Spain! Can't…Breathe!" Romano muttered, feeling the heavy weight on top of him. Spain quickly sat up, bringing Romano with him and kissed him fondly and pulling away before Romano could respond. He couldn't help the laugh that came from his lips when Romano scowled at him.

 **AN: AH SO MUCH FLUFF MY GOODNESS BUT I LOVE IT. Anyway please send in more questions! So until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay more questions! Thank you guys for the nice reviews and the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything~!**

Romano was once again, on his computer in the living room while Spain was making dinner for the two of them. The smell was heavenly and the Italian nation could practically taste the food already on his tongue. He was trying to find a movie for him and Spain to watch while they ate, but couldn't find anything interesting unfortunately. So, with a bored look he decided to check his email. Turns out, he had an email from a few days ago that he hadn't gotten the chance to look at. With a raised an eyebrow, Romano clicked on the email and let his hazel eyes scan over it.

 _To: Italia Romano_

 _You two did great the other day! Thank you so much for answering the questions that the first fan asked you~ Now you have some more questions and like last time, please try to be as honest as you can!_

 _From: 'The Author'_

Romano rolled his eyes and went out of that email, deciding that the questions could wait when he was done eating. He watched as Spain set the food down on the table, taking off his apron and sitting down. "Romano~ Dinner's ready mi amor!" With a mumbled 'coming', the aforementioned nation sat down at the table, looking down at the tomato soup in front of him.

He muttered 'grazie' and did his best to smile at Spain before picking up the spoon to his right and eating. Spain gave him a grin in return and kissed Romano's cheek before eating as well. The two talked about everything and nothing like usual, taking their time eating before Romano stood up and took the bowls and spoons to the sink to wash them. He heard Spain start to hum a random song, and couldn't help the small smile that came to his face.

The passionate country saw this and came from behind to hug Romano around his waist, burying his face in the younger nation's back. "Te amo…" Spain mumbled, earning an eye roll from the other. "Ti amo troppo idiot. Now get off my back, we actually have more questions to answer." With those words, Spain backed off and went over to the living room, going on Romano's computer and clicking the next email that was from a fan. Romano sighed and sat down next to him, reading the email to himself.

 _Hello my babies! You two are absolutely adorable and I love you both!_ _  
_ _To both: Did you know tomatoes are aphrodisiacs?_ _  
_ _Romano: Have you seen Spain dressed as a pirate?_ _  
_ _Spain: Do you read spamano fanfics? Or look at fanart?_ _  
_ _Author~chan thank you for writing this. I missed these stories so much_

 _~Sidda_

"Babies…?" Romano wondered out-loud, Spain chuckling and agreeing to himself that they were 'adorable'. Well, at least Romano was anyway.

"Aw we love you too~!" Spain replied with a bright smile. Romano raised an eyebrow at the next question. "Aphrodisiacs…?"

"What are those…?" Spain asked obvious confusion in his eyes. Romano exited out of his email and went to Google, typing in the word. He found the definition and clicked on it, reading it aloud. "Aphrodisiac: Noun: A food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire…" Romano's eyes widened, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Spain couldn't help it and started laughing loudly, earning a glare from Romano.

"That explains some things then, doesn't it Roma-Oww…" Romano had hit Spain in the chest. Hard. "Did you know about that Spain?!" The younger country asked, doubts piling into his mind. Spain looked into Romano's eyes. "Of course not! Besides, it says that the ROMANS worshiped them for this reason, not Spaniards. Maybe your grandfather knew about it…?"

Romano couldn't help but sigh in relief. He knew it was stupid but his insecurities can get to him sometimes. He had thought that maybe Spain only ate tomatoes…So he could feel some type of desire for Romano. Yes, it was idiotic of him to think that but he wasn't perfect. Sensing the mood for once, Spain wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe we can use tomatoes for other things besides eating Roma~" That got Romano to blush.

"Shut up. Anyway si, I've seen Spain dressed as a pirate…" Spain smirked. "Did I look good~?" Romano hit him. Again. "I'm not going to answer that." He replied, earning a wine from the older country. "Just answer your damn question." Spain sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer form Romano.

"Aw okay…Um…Well…" Romano raised an eyebrow. "Do you or don't you? It's a simple yes or no answer." Spain laughed nervously. "You'll hit me depending on my answer Roma~" Romano sighed and shook his head. "I promise I won't. This time." Spain smiled in relief. "Well, si I do read them sometimes when mi amor isn't here…And si I look at fanart sometimes…They're really good actually! The fanfiction can be a little…" Spain drifted off, his nose bleeding.

Romano tried not to gag and handed him a tissue, blushing slightly. "Really Spain? You look at THOSE fanfics?" Spain pouted and dried his nose. "But Roma~! They're GOOD. Really, really, REALLY good." Romano rolled his eyes and made a mental note to block , WattPad, DevianArt, and all that other stuff from Spain's computer. And his too. The last 'question' wasn't for either of them, so he shut down his computer and held his arms out to Spain, not saying anything. Taking the silent cue, Spain hugged him and laid them both down on the couch, cuddling Romano from behind. In just a few minutes, the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **AN: You're welcome Sidda~! Aw well I'm glad I wrote this then! Anyway please keep sending in questions! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Back again everyone~! Thanks for the nice reviews** **J**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything? NO**

Romano and Spain woke up the next morning, their backs a little sore from sleeping on the couch instead of their bed. "We are never sleeping on this dammed couch ever again…" Romano muttered, Spain nodding in agreement. "Don't worry Roma~ It won't happen again, promise!"

With that, Spain went to go make breakfast for them both, Romano going to the coffee machine. Coffee was the only thing that could wake the Italian nation up since he HATED mornings with a passion. He was wrapped in the blanket they had slept with last night, and he sat down at the table, waiting for his precious coffee to be made.

Spain smiled fondly at Romano, thinking he looked adorable all wrapped up in a blanket and sleepy. "You look so cute Roma~" Spain said, his eyes lighting up when Romano's cheeks turned slightly red. "Shut up…I'm too tired to handle your cheesy compliments…" Romano muttered, laying his head on the table. Spain chuckled at this and continued making the food for the two of them.

A few minutes later, the coffee machine beeped and the younger country stood up quickly to grab himself a cup. The two were silent for the majority of the time that Spain was making the food, but neither minded. It was a peaceful silence that the two were okay with. After a little while, Spain sat the food down on the table and the two ate quietly. In the midst of the quiet, Romano heard his computer make a little 'ding', letting him know that he had an email. Thankfully, he was already done eating.

"I wonder if that's another questions for us~" Spain commented lightly, making the other roll his eyes. "Probably. I never thought we would actually get this many questions…" With that, Romano brought his laptop inside his bedroom, motioning for Spain to follow. With a smile, the older nation did so and shut their door, jumping on the bed. "Idiot…" Romano muttered, going to his emails. He opened the one he got a few minutes ago and started reading aloud.

 _To: Italia Romano_

 _Holy f*ck I just f*ucking discovered this d*mn thing. Time to torture you both with all of us asking you both a sh*t ton of questions that will build up over time if ou don't answer soon enough~_ _  
_ _How did you two meet?_ _  
_ _Who tops? Actually, have you two done the deed yet? (_ _͡_ _͜ʖ_ _͡_ _)_ _  
_ _Spain, do you know what Romano's curl does?_ _  
_ _Romano, say something cute that Spain does or that he did one time_

 _From: ScandinavianTrash_

Romano stayed quiet for the first one, knowing that Spain was going to answer it as soon as he heard it. "Well~ I met Romano a long, LONG time ago when he was just a little child. He was so cute and small! Anyway, I saw that he was lonely and that he didn't have anyone taking care of him. I had no idea where Rome had went and I knew that this was his grandson…So I decided to take care of him myself! And I cared for him until he became independent! I was so proud of him too~" Romano sighed and rolled his eyes. "Basically."

The younger nation blushed at the next question, stuttering. "Uh…A-About that I um…" Spain chuckled and hugged Romano lightly, putting his head on top of the other's. "I do~ And si! We've done the 'deed'. We've been together for a LONG time so it was going to happen eventually!"

Romano scoffed. "HEY I TOP SOMETIMES!" Spain smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead. "Twice~ You've only topped me twice and that was because you asked and your back was hurting." Romano scowled and crossed his arms. "Fuck you." Spain grinned. "Is that a request~?"

"ANYWAY NEXT QUESTION." Romano interrupted, covering his curl protectively at the next question. Spain looked at it curiously. "No~ I've wondered but he never lets me touch it unfortunately…It's odd really, isn't it just a piece of hair?" Romano coughed nervously. "I told you it's really damn sensitive…" Spain raised an eyebrow. "But that's it! I really am curious about what it does Roma~" Romano sighed and whispered something in his ear, not being able to resist that pouty face that Spain just pulled.

The older country's ears turned red and he blushed slightly, looking at the curl like it was the solution to all his problems. "Ohhhh~" Spain commented, making Romano look away. "Yeah yeah…" He muttered, not realizing that Spain's hand was drawing near his curl. "So…If I were to rub it, it would make you feel good?" Romano gritted his teeth, trying to will the red in his face to go away. "Si. But if you pull it then it hurts really bad-A-Ah! S-Spain~…"

Yep. Spain had grabbed it and was rubbing it very gently, making Romano cover his mouth. Spain was smirking to himself, watching Romano blush and twitch like that. "Hmm…I'll have to remember this~" Romano whimpered, biting his lip. "Spaaaaaiiin, the f-fucking questions!" Spain let go and smiled innocently. "Si! I forgot about those~ Lo siento."

Romano was glaring very harshly, his curl all twisted into a heart. "Screw you. Anyway something cute that Spain's done or said…? Hmm…" Romano thought for a moment, Spain looking at him expectedly. Romano cracked a small smile as he thought of something. "Well…Probably that stupid cheer up charm that he does…" Spain pouted jokingly. "Hey it's not stupid!" Romano rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek quickly. "Stop complaining. I said it was cute. Now shut up."

Spain smiled widely and tackled him on the bed, hugging him tightly. "Te amooooooo~!" Romano sighed softly. "You're weird."

 **AN: Hope you guys liked it! I'll be updating soon I promise** **J** **Until the next chapter in this, my other stories or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again guys! Thanks for the reviews~**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PLEASE DON'T SUE ME**

The next day, Romano and Spain had just gotten home from their movie date and were sitting on the couch browsing the TV channels for something else to watch. The two had gone and seen Dead Pool and Romano thought it was HILARIOUS. Spain thought that Romano was very much like Dead Pool with all the cursing and sarcastic comments and he thought it was pretty funny too. Every now and then, the shorter of the two would snort to himself and mutter how Dead Pool was someone he could relate to. Spain thought it was freaking adorable.

They finally found something else to watch (TLC. As much as Romano hated to admit it, he did love a couple of their shows) and Spain cuddled Romano close. Since the other was in a pretty good mood, he didn't mind it and instead, cuddled closer. Spain tried not to grin too hard since he didn't want is lips to fall off his face. The two countries stayed like this for about an hour, Romano almost falling asleep until he heard that familiar 'ding' from his laptop. Sighing, he got up and tore Spain's arms away from him and grabbed it, bringing it back to the couch in their living room. Spain yawned and sat up, wanting to answer this so he could go back to cuddling Romano. The younger nation opened it up and clicked on his emails, reading it to himself.

 _To: Italia Romano_

 _Aww... cute! Now...  
Romano: Since Spain confessed that he read THOSE fanfics, would you ever read one with him? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*  
Spain: Would you rather have never met Romano or would you rather never see him again starting now?  
Both of you: HAVE YOU DONE THE DEED?  
~AwesomeBitsAndBobs_

 _From: AwesomeBitsAndBobs_

Romano blushed slightly while Spain raised his eyebrows and gave Romano a pleading look. "Can we~?" Romano scoffed and crossed his arms. "Hell no. First of all, it'd be embarrassing and just-NO. Secondly, why read those when we can just do those things in real life…? Just saying." Spain gaped at Romano. "Roma…There are more types of THOSE fanfictions. You have your sweet adorable ones like me and you going on a date, or you laughing but…Then you have the ones where things get…Muy interesting…" Spain reached to the tissue box that was on the side table, wiping his nose.

The younger nation rolled his eyes and sighed. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought there were ones where we only had sex…?" Spain wiggled his eyebrows and winked. "Oh mi amor there are many, MANY other topics that people have explored with us~" Romano blushed again and thought to himself, thinking about what other 'topics' Spain meant. "…L-Like BDSM…?" Spain smirked and whispered into Romano's ear. "That and much, much more~" Romano blushed even more and coughed awkwardly, pushing Spain away from his ear. "OKAY THEN THANK YOU FOR THAT INFORMATION ANYWAY L-LETS GET BACK TO THE REST OF THE QUESTIONS." Spain grinned and chuckled, loving Romano's response.

"But Roma! You didn't answer the question. Would you read one with me~?" Romano glared at Spain, not liking this question. "…Maybe. Now answer your damn question already." The older country was happy with this, and read the question to himself, frowning deeply. "Oh…" Romano held Spain's hand gently. "Hey, it's just a question…" Spain sighed softly. "I know that but…It's a hard one to answer. I don't know what I would do! Either one would tear me apart…"

Romano rolled his eyes to act like his normal self, but held Spain's hand tighter. "Well…I guess I would rather never see him again from now on. At least I would have the memory of him and I…If I never met him then my life wouldn't be as exciting every day." Spain finished, looking at Romano sadly. Not knowing what else to do, Romano kissed him chastely. "It's not going to happen idiota. Like I said, it's just a question."

After a few minutes, Spain was okay and he couldn't help but laugh at the next question. Romano sunk into the couch a little bit and tried to hide behind Spain. "Ummm…y-You answer that question dumbass." Romano replied, trying to block his face. Spain smiled fondly. "Si! We've done it before lots of times! Our first time was so romantic and I made sure Roma was perfectly comfortable!" Romano hit his back. "DON'T SAY THAT MUCH!" Spain started laughing and tackled Romano, kissing him slowly and gently. "Aw but it was romantic~" Spain mumbled against Romano's lips, making the other scowl. "Just shut up and keep kissing me." Spain obliged happily.

 **AN: Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again guys! Thanks for the reviews~**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Romano was in his and Spain's shared bedroom sleeping on their bed with a fever, Spain pressing a cold rag against his forehead. The older nation frowned deeply when he heard Romano whimper in his sleep and pressed a kiss to his temple. Spain had no idea how Romano got a fever (especially since it was summer) but as soon as he found out that Romano's temperature was well over 100 degrees, he stopped everything he was doing and took the younger one to bed.

Of course Romano tried to protest, saying that he was fine and 'didn't need anybody to take care of him damn it'. However, his protests stopped when he got nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw-up in the toilet. Spain was right there beside him, holding him as he threw up and rubbing his back gently. It hurt the Spaniard's heart to see his lover like this, and it broke his heart when Romano started crying.

See, Romano was not a crier at ALL. Yes he would get depressed sometimes ad cry tears of joy but he never cried unless he had no choice in the matter. (For example, sometimes he gets extremely emotional during wars or if a mass murder happens) However, the nation did cry when he was sick. This was the reason why Romano HATED getting a fever or something like that. He felt like he was too dependent on others if he started getting a fever or if he started throwing up, and the fact that he holds in his emotions most of the time…Doesn't help things much. Besides, everyone cries while they're throwing up or after.

As soon as Romano started crying, Spain gathered him up his arms and took him to their bed (after cleaning him up). He put his lover in light pajamas and covered him up with lots of blankets and cuddled him as he fell asleep. Looking at him now, Spain sighed at seeing Romano so miserable and wished he could kick whatever illness had taken over his lover out of his system.

The Spaniard glanced over to the side when he heard Romano's computer make a soft 'ding', indicating that he had an email. Making sure that he didn't move Romano too much, he slowly got up off of their bed and brought the laptop to where they slept and opened it up. He raised an eyebrow a t the password that was needed. ' _A password? Hm, maybe it's his birthday?'_ He tried typing in Romano's birth date, but all that came up was 'Sorry, this is the incorrect password'. Hmm…' _The day he became independent?'_ That failed as well.

He tried multiple times to gain access to Romano's computer and after 10 minutes of constant trying, another thought came to him. ' _I wonder…It's probably the wrong password but it's worth a shot.'_ He typed in the date that he and Romano got together and grinned when it was correct. ' _THAT IS ADORABLE! MUY LINDO~!'_ Quickly calming down, he went to Romano's email and saw that it was from a fan. Sighing, he looked at Romano. He had been resting for a few hours now, and it was best to get this out of the way so Romano could continue sleeping.

With a deep breath and a prayer that he wouldn't lose his life, he put his hand on his lover's shoulder. "Roma~ Romaaa~ Mi corazon~ I know you're tired but you need to get up for a moment amor…" Romano groaned and pulled the covers over his head. This made Spain smile softly and he chuckled. "C'mon cariño, wake up por favor." Romano pulled the covers back and slowly opened his eyes to glare tiredly at Spain. "You better have a fucking good reason for fucking waking me up damn it."

Spain internally winced at the language. Let's just say that Romano cursed more when he was tired. "I know I know lo siento, but we have questions." Romano continued to glare at Spain before sighing and sitting up, rubbing his eyes and pulling the blankets closer toward him. "Fine. But you fucking owe me for waking me up you piece of shit." Spain chuckled and let the words roll off him, knowing that the Italian didn't mean it. "Okay these are the questions amor."

 _To: Italia Romano_

 _Hello lovelys! I want to hug both of u even though Romano would probs attack me!_ _  
_ _Spain: How do you put up with Romano when he is being a downer?_ _  
_ _Romano: if you were stranded on a tiny island, with Spain , what three things do you bring? not including food and water, because I don't want you to die..._ _  
_ _peace in a bowl of pasta!_ _  
_ _Midnight Strikes_

"I wouldn't hug me if I were you, I don't want you getting sick…" Romano muttered, the older nation laughing. Spain smiled lovingly and looked at Romano, who rolled his eyes. "I know that he has his issues, so I try to be there for him as much as possible! I'll tell him jokes and watch movies with him and cook for him and do anything he asks! I'll do anything to make him happy~"

Romano blushed slightly and sighed. "You're too cheesy sometimes…Anyway, I would bring my laptop, clothes, and a pillow or something like that…" "…Romano what about lube-" Romano hit Spain's arm tiredly. "Hell no. I am not about to be fucked, or fuck you on a damn island." Spain laughed and nodded. "Okay fine~ Alright that's all the questions so just rest…" Romano nodded and lied down on his back, pulling the covers up and shyly opening his arms. Spain grinned, put the laptop on the floor, and cuddled Romano once more. "Buenas noches mi amor~ Te amo!"

"…Buona note idiota."

 **AN: I'll update this again ASAP since I'm on Summer vacation! FINALLY. Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HEY GUYS QUICK QUESTION, WHO HEAR HAS READ THE YAOI MANGA 'TEN COUNT'? It is GOOD my gosh they need to update it. Anyway thanks for the reviews~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm too broke so please don't sue me.**

Thankfully over the past few days, Romano got over his fever…with Spain's help of course. So to repay him, Romano was making paella and churros with chocolate sauce. He knew it wasn't much, but it was the only Spanish food he really knew how to make and he didn't want to fuck it up. He had on a red apron that said 'Amore il cuoco' (Love the cook) and the kitchen was…Well to be honest it was a mess but Romano could care less.

Romano had sent Spain out for a few 'errands' that he knew would take a while, and it was a good thing too since he was pouring a couple of glasses of wine and setting them on the table when the older one got home. "ROMA~!" The one mentioned rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. "You don't have to yell so loudly, damn." He muttered as he looked down at the table, raising an eyebrow when all he heard was silence

. "Spain-" He was interrupted by a taller body crashing into his and knocking him out of his chair, landing on the floor with an 'omph'. "GRACAS MI AMOR! It looks delicious~" Spain shouted, ignoring the struggling beneath him. "Get. Off. Me." Romano muttered dangerously, sighing when the other didn't do as he said. "Damn it…" He muttered, rolling his eyes when Spain hugged him closer.

"Although I really don't mind, how come you decided to make me Spanish food?" The Italian crossed his arms and avoided Spain's green eyes with a scowl. "Well…Y-You took care of me when I was sick so I decided to return the favor…" Romano waited for a few moments to hear a response and looked up after not hearing one. "Spain-" The next thing he knew, kisses were being pressed all over his face. "Aw gracias mi corazon~" Romano pushed on Spain's chest since he couldn't breathe, and took in a deep breath when Spain moved.

"You're…welcome…Jesus be careful…" Spain gave an apologetic smile and helped the other up, sitting down at the table after he pulled a chair out for Romano. The two ate in a peaceful quiet, just enjoying each other's company…Until Romano's laptop dinged again. Thankfully the two had already eaten, and Romano got up and grabbed his computer, motioning for Spain to go to the living room. With a grin, the Spaniard did as he was told. The two sat down on the couch and Romano opened up his computer, went to his emails, and started reading.

 _To: Italia Romano_

 _Grazie! Thank you! Your so kind and Romano just fess up he was very handsome. Anyway if you'll answer it_ _  
_ _Which hogwarts house are you in and why? I'm looking at you author~chan as well. Goodbye children! •3•_

 _From: Sidda_

Romano rolled his eyes and Spain chuckled lightly. "I don't think he'll admit that any time soon unfortunately." Romano nodded and ducked when Spain tried to kiss him again. "Never will you hear me say those words to Spain. Ever. And Spain focus on the questions."

Spain grinned and hot out his wand that he had gotten from Harry Potter World in America. "Romano would definitely be in Hufflepuff~ And as for me, I'd be a Gryffindor!" Romano scoffed and got out his own wand, pointing it at Spain. "Excuse me? I'd be a fucking Slytherin thank you, and I'm pretty sure that you would be a Hufflepuff."

Spain laughed and kissed Romano's nose. "You're so cute when you're angry~"

"I will punch you in the dick and make sure that you can't fuck anything for a month."

Spain laughed nervously and covered his crotch area. "H-Hey let's not get too hasty si?" Romano rolled his eyes and heard another ding form his laptop. "I think we have time for another question…" Spain nodded happily. So, the Italian clicked on the next email that came up.

 _To: Italia Romano_

 _Hi! I'm quite curious about a few things so...  
-Do you two have any kinks? If so, then what?  
-How did you two end up together?  
-Romano, how do you react when Spain showers you with kisses and hugs and love?  
-Spain, what's the sweetestand no doubt, also the cutestthing that Romano has ever done for you?_

Spain smirked while Romano blushed, letting Spain answer that question. "Well, we have thought about maybe exploring the BDSM side of things~ As for now, there are times when he'll want to tie me up or I'll want to do the same to him. There was this one time where we experimented with tomatoes-"

Romano covered Spain's mouth. " ' . ." Spain chuckled and removed Romano's hand. "Aw what about being honest amor~?" Romano glared and felt his eye twitch slightly. "I could give less of a shit. If you get to talk about that then I get to talk about what we did with melted chocolate~" Romano smirked when Spain's grin dropped to a slight blush. "Uhh about that we don't have to talk about those things unless you really want to!"

Romano nodded. "That's what I thought. Anyway mainly are kinks involve food if you haven't noticed that already. I'm kind of curious to see how BDSM goes but…I don't know, I'm kind of scared that it might not go too well?" Spain brought Romano closer to him and kissed his forehead.

"Even if it does, which I'm sure it won't, then we can try something else~! I have been thinking about cosplay for a while now too!" Romano snorted and laid back against Spain's chest. "I will never be getting into a skirt or a dress unless I get something in return." Romano muttered, the other laughing softly.

Spain thought for a moment before gasping. "Oh yeah! We got together a couple of months after Romano became independent! I don't know, the time was right and it was a pretty night…We were talking and I thought he looked really beautiful and I kissed him. The next day we got together and we've been with each other since then!"

Romano nodded. "Pretty much. And it um…Well it makes me feel warm I guess…It's pretty embarrassing." He muttered, Spain doing it again just to spite the other. "A kiss here" One peck on his nose. "And here" One on his cheek. "Here." One on his ear. "Here…" One on his forehead. "And here too." One on his chin. "Can't forget about here." One on his temple, "And we'll save this for later~!" He mumbled against Romano's neck, the other nodding with a blush.

"Just answer your dumb question…" Spain laughed and rubbed his nose against, Romano's before answering. "He does a lot of cute and sweet things though! It's hard to choose just one~ But I guess I would have to say when he asked if he could top for the first time~" Romano groaned and hid his face in Spain's chest. "Do you have to talk about that?"

Spain nodded. "Si~! Anyway for years I was the one who would, well take the lead, and I guess he was getting tired of it-"

"You would always want to do SOMETHING EVERY DAMN NIGHT OF COURSE I WOULD GET TIRED OF IT-"

"Anyway, he asked me in the cutest way possible! Of course I didn't mind at all since I knew it would have to happen eventually. Besides, I have been told that my ass is glorious!" Romano rolled his eyes. "You have such a big ego sometimes…" Spain smirked. "Not as big as my-"

"JUST FINISH YOUR DAMN STORY."

"Si, si I will! So the night came and all and mi amor was so nervous, it was adorable! I asked why since nothing could really go wrong, and with a huge blush and looking so sincere, HE SAID 'I don't want to hurt you' IN THE CUTEST VOICE EVER!" Romano sighed. "Please shut up." Spain ignored this and carried on. "He was really sweet and adorable and took care of me and made sure I wasn't in pain at all~!" Romano got up and hit his head against the wall, groaning when Spain took him away.

"So embarrassing…" Romano muttered. The Spaniard chuckled and kissed his forehead. "This was a sexual question wasn't it?" Romano nodded against Spain's chest, emotionally exhausted. "VERY sexual…" Spain laughed again and pulled Romano on top of him when they reached the couch, holding him tight. "Wanna take a siesta amor?" Romano nodded. "Do you even have to ask?" With that, Spain smiled and pulled Romano closer, the two drifting off to sleep.

 **AN: I honestly love it when Spain tops and Romano's the uke but knowing the two they probably would take turns I guess. BUT IT IS SO CUTE JUST IMAGINING ROMANO BEING THE SWEETEST PERSON EVER AND CONSTANTLY ASKING IF SPAIN WAS OKAY, IF HE NEEDED TO SHIFT SOME MORE, IF HE WAS COMFORTABLE AND STUFF LIKE THAT. But personally I love it when Spain tops. Anyway thanks for the reviews guys~! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
